It has previously been proposed to measure forces and torques which are applied by tools to a workpiece; torque wrenches are well known and used frequently, for example in automotive and other applications, in order to provide an indication to the user or operator of forces or torques which are applied during assembly or construction of various types of apparatus. Measurement of such forces or torques is necessary in many applications for proper assembly, and subsequently for supervisory quality control.
It has been found that various types of force and bending moment and torque sensing devices are subject to errors, so that the actual output received is not truly representative of the forces actually applied.